Horrid Henry Goes Swimming
'''Horrid Henry Goes Swimming '''is the fifteenth episode in Season 1. Synopsis Henry tries to come up with a good excuse to get out of his hated swimming lesson, but will his plans sink without a trace? Plot Henry was in the swimming pool at night. When suddenly a shark came by and got close to Henry. He got frightened and swam faster at the top end of the pool. Henry ran to the swimming locker room so he could be safe. But the shark came to the door with his skateboard and started chasing Henry again. When Henry kept running, the shark said "Henry!" three times. Henry woke up and his Mum was calling him. Peter said, "The early bird catches the worm." Henry doesn't understand what Peter was saying. Peter tells Henry what punctuality means. Mum tells Henry that he got swimming lessons today, then Henry shouted "NOOOOOOOO!" Henry came into the kitchen and asked Mum about swimming, Henry said, he not being like a fish. Mum tells Henry swimming is for fun, Peter tells Henry it's a joke. That's why he gets school's of dolphins. Henry explains why he dislikes swimming. The water is so wet it's stings your eyes and the pool is so cold penguins could could fly but Peter tells Henry that penguins couldn't fly. Henry said "Silence, worm!" Peter tells Henry that everyone would think he couldn't swim. Henry poured the cereal and saw a piece of cereal fall down on the table, Then he had an idea so he stuck the piece of cereal on his foot and tells Mum, Dad and Peter that he got an verruca on his foot. But the piece of cereal on his foot fell down and Henry ate it. Henry and his class were on bus, Henry's on his seat and says "When I’m king no has to do swimming ever". Ralph was trying to scare Henry but he already knows. Ralph wants to make a deal if he scares Henry's he will give Ralph all of his pocket money. Henry tells his plan to Ralph that he forgets his swimming clothes. Ralph said "No way!" (Henry did the last time and before that). Henry has a plan B with Ralph, Henry tells everyone there's a mountain lion on the left window. Everyone starts running towards the left window to see, Henry grabs all of the students swimming clothes on the right, Ralph tells everyone that it's on the right window, Everyone runs to the right window and Henry grabs all of the students swimming clothes on the left. Henry opens the window at the end and throws all of the students swimming clothes on the road. Henry was walking home and had the best day ever because Soggy Sid had to cancel it because nobody had their swimming clothes. Ralph jumped out of the bush dress as a werewolf, Henry didn't get scared and says he's pathetic. Ralph tells Henry that the school rang his Mum that there will be extra swimming lesson tomorrow. Henry was having a nightmare at the swimming pool again. The shark was underwater chasing Henry again. Henry was running out of the pool but the shark suddenly dug through the floor and Henry hit with his fin, Henry fly's up and lands back to the pool. The score sharks were there and the first shark say 1.3 and the second shark said 5.5 then the third shark said "Ten past eight. Henry, time for school". Henry woke up and saw Mum again holding Henry's swimming clothes. Henry and his class were at the swimming pool locker ready to get changed. Henry talks to Andrew and says that the shark had escaped from the aquarium, He told them that it was super intelligent mutant shark and its heading to the swimming pool. Andrew got nervous and talked to Brainy Brian that there's a shark heading to the pool. He tells them that the Sharks are salt water creatures and they don't like chlorine. When Henry opened his locker Ralph jump out dress as a vampire but it didn't scared Henry. Everyone was at the pool in their swimming clothes (exact for Henry) ready to learn with Soggy Sid. Soggy Sid tells everyone go in the pool and swam 5 meters. Henry tells him that he forgets his swimming clothes but Soggy Sid had some extra swimming clothes in his bag. Henry looked at his swimming clothes in Sid's bag, but Henry doses't want to wear any of it. He give Henry green swimming pants and tells him to hurry up. Henry went to the pool water and use his foot to touch the water Henry shook his himself, Margaret tells everyone in the water that Henry is scared of the water. Henry tells everyone he's not scared of the water, so he tells everyone to watch him on the driving board but when Henry was on the driving board he lost his balance and fall down into the water. Soggy Sid yells Henry to swim like everyone else, so Henry was trying to swim faster (by use his legs under water instead of using it up ways) but Soggy Sid yells again not swimming instead walking, everyone laughs again. Soggy Sid told Henry he can't get out of the pool until he gets his 5 meter badge. Henry saw William and asked about his problem. William says he just happy that he is learning to swim. Andrew was wearing his inflatable ring (looking out for the shark) and almost hit Henry, Henry tells him to watch where he going. Andrew apologizes and tells him he is looking out for the shark. Henry got an idea and tells Andrew a lie about the Shark escape from the sewer system and end's up to the pipe hiding in the deep end. Henry told him to not tell anyone, Andrew asked if he can tell William. Henry said William can keep a secret for 5 seconds. Then when Andrew whispers to William he got nervous and whisper to the other person, the students keeps whispering to next person to the next person in line. Soggy Sid asked why is anyone not swimming. William and Andrew explain why because they might get eaten by sharks. Soggy Sid got really mad with everyone thinking there a actual shark in pool. Then Soggy Sid yells everyone to get in the pool seriously, Al asked if anyone see his other flipper. Soggy Sid told everyone to start swimming now. Henry warns Margaret to look out for the shark. Margaret said no one believes there a shark in the water. Henry asked Margaret as he pointed about the thing in the water. Margaret saw that its was a shark and every else started swimming out the pool while Henry was pulling a rope attach to the flipper underwater. The class warns Henry there a shark in the pool. Henry didn't see anything until a actual shark came by. Henry start swimming (with his legs up) to the edge to get out of the pool while he starts screaming. They heard Ralph's laugh and Ralph jumped out of the pool dressed up as a shark with a fin attached to his back. Ralph asked for Henry's pocket money now or on the bus. Soggy Sid tells Ralph he made Henry swim but he gets double detention for dressing as shark. Soggy Sid congratulates to earn Henry's badge for swimming in the faster time in the country. Henry shouts "Olympics, here I come!", ending the episode. Characters * Horrid Henry * Perfect Peter * Mum * Dad * Rude Ralph * Moody Margaret * Weepy William * Anxious Andrew * Brainy Brian * Aerobic Al * Greedy Graham (cameo) * Beefy Bert (cameo) * Lazy Linda (cameo) * Sour Susan (cameo) * Singing Soraya (cameo) * Bus Driver * Shark * Soggy Sid * Ralph’s Mum (Mentioned) Trivia * This is the second time Henry won a reward, first was Horrid Henry's Sports Day. * The animation style is different in this episode. * This is the only episode in which Soggy Sid teaches swimming. * Andrew was smiling, when Henry was going on the diving board. * The werewolf costume Ralph tries to scare Henry with looks like the 'Dark Avenger' head in Horrid Henry Tricks and Treats. * When Andrew and William explain about the Sharko in the pool, Ralph has a grim face properly had a plan of scaring Henry in the pool. Errors *When Henry's class look out the windows on the right of the bus for the 'mountain lion' Henry tricks them into thinking is there, the scenery through the windows behind is moving in the wrong direction, giving the appearance of the bus driving backwards. *When Henry goes on the diving board, Ralph's Hair style is different. *When Henry told Andrew about the Shark escape from the aquarium, In the background when Brainy Brian open his locker there is another locker door inside. *When everyone saw shark and swam back, there are two Susans in the background. It is suppose to be Lazy Linda. **Ralph was seen swimming back but he supposed to be planning to scared Henry under water. *When they warn Henry about the shark in the pool William hair is light brown. * When Henry stands up after Ralph pranks him in the pool, in the background Andrew doesn't have eyes. *Bert appears on the bus with everyone but is not seen at the swimming pool. *Brainy Brian was wearing his swimming hat when everyone line up but when he get in the pool his swimming hat has disappeared. *When Henry said "Keep to your self Andrew", all the locker's doesn't have handles. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Missing info Category:Season 1